Mario & Luigi and The Mysterious Box (The Haunted Mansion 2)
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: My 5th installment of the Mario & Luigi Series. It all starts with a letter (shocking isn't it?), an enigmatic Box, and a sinister plot. Join Mario and Luigi and co. as they uncover the secrets of the Box, and meet new friends along the way! Sequel to Haunted Mansion. Features Wario and friends from WarioWare Inc., and Ace and Lily! Art is Rotated left.


Mario & Luigi and the Mysterious Box (The Haunted Mansion 2.0)

Chapter 1: Trouble's a-Foot…

It all began on a clear sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom at the Mario household. Luigi was getting the mail as Ace and Lily were playing Mario Kart Wii with Mario. Luigi then sees a mysterious envelope in the mail. "Huh. That's weird…," the plumber thought to himself as he pulled it out of the mailbox that was oddly enough, shaped like a warp pipe. He looked at the envelope and noticed that it looked awfully familiar. He screamed in fear and terror, "EEEYAAAAAHHH!" Ace and Lily stopped what they were doing and rushed outside as Mario followed them. "Luigi! What's wrong? Are you ok?" They asked. "I-I-It-!" "The sender's name isn't on there?!" They opened the envelope to find a letter and a map inside. "Let's read it!" Mario said to them.

It read, "Dear Mario Brothers and Mushroom Twins, You are all invited to party at the Mansion that is listed in the map I have given you inside the envelope. Bring as many people as you can, because the more you bring, the more fun it gets! But be forewarned; they say you can enter at any time and you can check out at any time you like, but some have never left. If you don't want to come, that is fine by me. Better to be safe than sorry. Anyway, this mansion is mine, and I am allowing you to party with me, so come on down if you can, and have some fun! Sincerely, X."

"Hm…sounds like fun, eh Weegee?" Mario says smiling. "N-no!" Luigi replied shaking nervously. "Aww lighten up Luigi! It's only a party!" Ace interrupted. "Yeah! I'm sure it will be tons of fun!" Lily adds. "O-okie Doki," Luigi responds nervously. The camera pans to the mansion on the map and then dissolves to that exact mansion, only in real life. Inside, there was a figure who yawned and said to itself, "This will be one amazing party! Little do they realize that I was the one who wrote the letter! They will come, and become my new toys!" It floated down the stairs to look for something special of his. The ghostly figure looks around and screams, "Oh NO! My Toy Box! I-it's GONE!" The ghost began to cry. "It…It…It…It had all my toys and memories in it! Waaaaaaaaaahaaaaah!" The ghost could not stop crying. This box meant a lot to him. Meanwhile, at Bowser Castle, The evil Koopa King had just acquired a Mysterious Box, and opened it to see what was inside. All he saw, were toys and photographs of a boy. "WHAT?!" The Koopa King screamed in his anger as fire shot out of his mouth. "This is full of nothing but JUNK?! I was wasting my time! This box was said to have strange powers inside of it!" He then saw that it had an emblem on it. It was unrecognizable. He then decided to stamp his emblem: his face, (like he does most things that are his because he is a HUGE narcissist) on to the box, and replace the old emblem. "There." He then said smiling. "Now it's MINE!" He then placed it where a familiar ghost king was said to appear inside his castle. "Maybe he'll do something with it, and I'll trap the Marios and their friends inside the box as they free that traitorous ghost! They'll sure fall for that one! Bwahahahahahahaha!"

He then ran back to his throne room to find Junior asleep. "It is getting kind of late…," Bowser said to himself. It was dusk; all was quiet in the Mushroom Kingdom. At the Mario household, the two renowned plumbers and the mushroom twins were sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. As they were sleeping, a mysterious old-looking box was gently placed at their front door just waiting to be picked up the next morning. A figure in the distance smiles and says to himself, "Sweet dreams Luigi, you sucker!" The figure laughed off into the distance as he disappears from the surrounding area. The next morning, the Mario Bros. and the Mushroom Twins woke up to the warm and luminescent sun light piercing through their clean and shiny windows. Mario yawned and walked out to the door to check for mail today since it was his turn to do so, and Luigi did it yesterday. As Mario opened the door, he noticed a box sitting at their welcome mat, which was soft and plush underneath one's feet. "Hey Luigi! We've got mail again!" Mario yells. "W-What is it…?" Luigi yawned as he stretched out of bed. Ace and Lily followed. "It's a package for you bro," Mario answered. He opened the box to find the box that was placed at their front porch the night before. "It's an old box. I wonder what's inside it Luigi?" The red plumber asked. "Me too bro. It looks very peculiar though," The green plumber answered. Mario asks the man in green, "Shall we invite our friends so we all can look at it?" "Yes. But we need to visit Bowser first," Luigi answered. "Right!" they all chimed. And so, the plumbers and the twin mushrooms dashed off to the castle of Bowser, the dastardly Koopa King. As they were running, a voice said to himself in his head, "I hope they can get me outta here, 'cause I am sick and tired of being cooped up in this big stupid box!" He was ramming into the inside walls on the box. It was beginning to shake. Luigi starts to shiver when he sees the box shake around violently. "M-Mario!" Mario and the others then looked at the box as they tried to open the box. Mario tried to pull it open. It did not budge. "It won't budge!" Mario tried and tried again, but to no avail. Mario was out of breath. "Huff…huff…Luigi! Ace! Lily! Help me open this thing!" He said to them while hyperventilating. They all tried to open it, but it was no use. They kept running until Bowser's Castle was now in sight. Inside the castle, a huge surprise was waiting for Mario and his friends. "Mario and Luigi are inside my castle with Ace and Lily. The trap is set. All I need now, is for them to release the traitor!"

Meanwhile, with the Mario Brothers, a familiar face appeared in their vicinity. "Bwehehehehehe! This is where you get off!" The voice says to them. "What do you want Bowser Jr.?!" Mario replied scowling. "I'm only here so I can distract you!" The Koopa kid answered smugly. "Well not if I can help it!" Ace said the words that were on Mario and the other's mouths. "Do you really think you can stop me?! I laugh at you!" Bowser Jr. answered. Mario and the others charged after him, only to find that they can't move. "Wh-What?! How come we're not moving?!" They all scream in surprise. Ace could move, however. "Wh-Wh-What?!" Bowser Jr. screamed grimacing. "How can you can still move?!" "I don't know, but I will stop you!" Bowser Jr. laughed and answered deviously, "We'll see about that!" And so, Ace and Bowser Jr. fought for the box. As it continued, it fell out of Ace's hands and onto the floor opening up on impact. As Mario would say, "Uh-oh!" A huge flash of light appeared shimmering through the box. A figure yawned and turned to the plumbers and the mushroom twins. "Man, is it morning already?" The figure asked still yawning. "EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHH!" Luigi screamed as he finally broke free of the immobilizing grip of the box and cowered behind Ace. "Huh?" He turned to Luigi and disappeared. Luigi regained himself. "Phew that was close!" He said to himself. "Don't think I'm done with you yet Luigi!" The familiar voice echoed behind the green plumber. "!" He turned around nervously and slowly to find a Boo floating behind him only to say, "Yo." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi then jumped right onto Mario, causing him to fall over. "Luigi!" Mario called out angrily. "Ehehehehe...Sorry…"

Bowser Jr.'s smirk had widened when he saw the box glow. "You're running out of time Mario Brothers!" He said to them before he ran off into the distance. "Get back here!" Ace yelled in anger. As they tried to chase him, They suddenly felt themselves being moved back home. "What the...?! How did..?" They asked themselves. Ace then said to Mario, "Hey Mario! I think it's time we visited that mansion that 'X' was talking about!" "Right!" And so, they followed the trail on the map that was mailed to them by the ghost boy from earlier. Meanwhile, with that same boy, he still continued to search around frantically for the box. "No! It can't be! Someone stole it from me!" He cried to himself in anger and sadness. "I'll make whoever the thief was who stole my box pay dearly for that!" The storm then set in around the Manor. What secrets lie ahead? What sinister plot is Bowser hatching? Who is this mysterious 'X', and will he ever get his box back? The story has just begun. Together, Ace, Lily, Mario, and Luigi will experience millions of laughs, heart-pounding thrills, nonstop action, and endless excitement. And together, we shall unlock the magic that is the incredible world, of a child's Toy Box.


End file.
